Finder Romance
by dragonchildyuki
Summary: Ever wondered what is going on in the daily romantic and fluffy lives of Asami and Akihito? Here is a daily report of their lives and how they are dealing with each others passion. Of course with their respective view.


As Akihito started to open his eyes slowly, the pain from his ass is also beginning to hurt a little since Asami refused let him off the previous night. "Che, Asami was so rough last night.", Akihito thought, "I hope this perverted bastard will not do me this morning. But I doubt it. Just looking at his sleeping face makes me shiver. He's so sexy even when he is asleep.". Akihito began to touch Asami's lips lightly and then continued down until his partner's torso feeling the muscles.

"He has a great body.",Akihito whispered. "Of course.",confirmed Asami suddenly while pulling Akihito to him. "Asami you bastard you were so rough last night! You have too much stamina.", Akihito began to complain.  
Asami smirked and replied: "But still you enjoyed it right? Akihito?"

Akihito tried hard not blush and struggled to escape Asami's grip it was hard since his Lover fell asleep again. After the endless struggling, pushing and silently cursing (since he doesn't want Asami to wake up and worsen his current situation with the 'Morning Exercises- Asami Version') he finally freed himself. He made his way to the bathroom and cleaned his body. The warm water was perfect for his aching butt. 'I wish this water has healing power. Then I woudn't have to worry about our nightly exersices" After the shower he wore his boxer and a shirt and thought of what they will have for breakfast.

The noise from the kitchen woke Asami up. 'Hnnn. So noisy early in the morning.', he spoke and covered his head with a pillow. Not having a chance to go back to his slumber he stood up and strutted to the bathroom feeling a little groogy. Asami took a shower brushed his teeth and put on his pants and a white shirt. He walked towards his workroom to fetch the morning papers that Kirishima usually placed there.

"It must be good to go on vacation once in a while", randomly thought Asami. "The last time we went on vacation was when _that_ incident happened. And six months has already passed after that nuisance event." He then began to reminisce about the eventful and erotic happening of that vacation, remembering Akihito's lewd look and wanton body the feeling when he had the boy under him withering in lust. He couldn't stop at round one instead he did Akihito many times until he was sated and Akihito exhausted. Suddenly a shiver went down his spine to his cock feeling slightly aroused from the memory. The thought over came him quickly: ' What will be Akihito's reaction if they would go a second time on vacation? Will the photographer like it or will he fume his embarassed personality because he will also remember the special time they spent together? Which will it be. Although Asami was never aware of it, he secretly wished that Akihito will turn it down that will lead to the 'convincing' part. Asami was about to call Kirishima in order to make arrangements for the upcoming suprise vacation for his beloved Akihito when someone called: 'Asami! Breakfast is ready! I'm hungry so quick.'.

Asami went to the dining room, he didn't want to make his lover wait for long. When he arrived at the dining room he quickly halted his steps. 'What is this...' Asami said flabbergasted. There, next to the table stood Akihito wearing nothing but an apron. Akihito approached his lover slowly, gripped his arm and pressed it gently while saying: 'Honey come, the food will go go cold.' Asami couldn't believe his eyes, what on earth did the boy just do?

They sat together and ate breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of Miso soup Akihito Style with Ochazuke and Tamagoyaki also Akihito Style. Asami drank his coffee always with a teaspoon sugar and a shot of milk. He liked it that way, as for Akihito he always drank hot chocolate. 'Asami can you please pass me the salt?' Akihito asked while brushing the leg of Asami under the table. Asami passed him the salt but didn't take the bait instead he just shrugged him off thinking Akihito is up to something no good today. There were many signs that Akihito is acting weird today. He finished his breakfast without giving to Akihito's seduction in, still it was hell for him to ignore his lover's erotic and lewd attempts. For today Asami made it his mission to find out why Akihito is acting strange, he stood up from the table and put on his jacket ready to go to work. "I'm off now.", Asami bade and kissed Akihito.

-Vacation?!-

Akihito thought nothing all day except for Asami. It was weird because he never felt that way but since they started sharing the same bed and breakfasted together everyday he became aware that it was a daily, not erasable, activity he must do in order to complete his day. 'Aki... Aki... AKIHITO!', his friend Takato shouted. 'Huh?! What?', was Akihito's only response. 'Did you not hear me? We were about to leave and we are going to Kou's house for planning the camping trip we always make around this time of the year.', explained Takato patiently. 'Oh! Yes our annual camping trip.! Sorry but can you please plan without me? I just go with the flow then. Everything will be fine with me. Just don't forget to include the marshmallows. They are my favorite.' He replied while grabing his jacket and left the Cafe in hurry. Takato and Kou were in dazed and just looked at Akihito who walked hurriedly out of the Cáfe.

Akihto walked down the streets fast as if he were chased by Asami's bodyguards and this wasn't the first time he done that. In fact he wasn't sure if there were any of Asami's men, he just wanted to go home as soon as possible in order to continue with his plan.

'Boss, here is Kawada it seems Takaba-sama is in a hurry.'

'Follow him discreetly and report to me every fifteen minutes', Asami commanded and disconnected the call. 'What are you up to? My lovely Kitten.' He continued with his work still unable to get off Akihito's behavior of his mind.

Fifteen minutes passed. Asami's cellphone rang and without wasting any second he took the call: 'Report.' 'Asami-sama, Takaba-sama safely arrived at the pent-house sir. It seems he his in the bathroom taking a shower. And...', Kawada hesitated knowing that his boss will not be pleased to hear what comes next. 'What?', Asami sounded impatient. 'Ähm, It comes to my observation that Takaba-sama seems to be packing some luggage. As I entered the pent-house earlier when he was not there I noticed a small suitcase. I think he will be leaving on a trip.', He explained. 'Good , stay there and don't take our eyes off him. Report to me immediately when he steps out of the building.'Asami ordered and hanged up. He buzzed Kirishima trough the intercom. Quickly as a mouse Kirishima stood in front of his boss ready to take orders. Asami spoke: 'Tell Suoh to bring the car I'm going home immediately and send me later the rest of the documents that urgently needs to be signed to my pent-house.' 'Yes, Sir.'

Without looking back Asami swiftly exited his office and proceeded to head to the parking lot where his car awaited.

-Vacation?!-

Akihito got out of the shower dressed in his boxers and a white T-Shirt. He went to the kitchen to grab a soda and sandwich when he suddenly heard the door clicked open. 'Welcome back', Akihito greeted Asami as he approached him. When a sudden Asami yanked Akihito's arm and kissed him roughly making the boy moan inside his mouth. Akihito tried to break the kiss off but instantly failed. 'Hmpf.. Umm.. Hmmm..' Akihito continued to moan. After five minutes of kissing Asami finally broke it off leaving Akihito gasping for some air. 'What the hell Asami!' ,Akihito pushed away. 'Do you have something to confess or perhaps explain to me?', Asami growled. 'What do you mean? I don't know what you're saying.', Akihito voiced nervously. He started backing Asami off in direction living room and Asami followed him.

They sat together on the sofa. Akihito took the sofa pillow and buried his face. Asami secured Akihito's hands so that he wouldn't have a chance to fight him back when he was about to do_ something_.


End file.
